Esto es sólo el comienzo
by shion230
Summary: Ella era la chica buena y responsable; el era un chico malo y rebelde, sus vidas siempre han estado separadas, pero cuando cursan el último año de escuela, sus rutinas cambiaran drásticamente, poniendo en peligro sus vidas. ACTUALIZADO
1. Encuentro

Hola, tuve que subir el fic nuevamente porque algunas palabras estaban incompletas, perdonen la molestia.

Kiba no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>ESTO ES SÓLO EL COMIENZO<strong>

**Prefacio**

Ella era la chica buena y responsable; el era un chico malo y rebelde, sus vidas siempre han estado separadas, pero cuando cursan el último año de escuela, sus rutinas cambiaran drásticamente, poniendo en peligro sus vidas y arriesgando todo por su amor, pero ¿Cuánto durará esto? Muchos problemas tienen que enfrentar y tienen que ser lo suficientemente fuertes para superarlos o ambos caerán en un abismo de eterna oscuridad.

Cuando la calma llega a la ciudad de Templar, las cosas entre los bandos se tensan y cuando llega la hora, crueles batallas se desatan. Pensamientos oscuros y épocas dolorosas abundan en sus cabezas, con el propósito de acumular toda la ira y descargarlas contra el oponente.

Mientras que por otro lado, está la vida normal de un estudiante, con amigos y frecuentes peleas por quien ganó un juego o riñas sin sentido. Dos lados de la vida totalmente opuestos.

Las flores de cerezos son llevadas por el viento y decoran el ambiente con suaves tonos rosas, es la época de la primavera; en la cual, los sentimientos de dos personas chocaran causando un gran caos entre los dos bandos: los Yakuza y los estudiantes normales.

Zed, el jefe de los Jimoto y Roya, la delegada de su clase. Dos almas que se encuentran en plena oscuridad para emerger como una sola luz que derrotara a las tinieblas.

¿Cuánto podrán soportar?

Mentiras

Traiciones

Muertes

Una gran lista de obstáculos que probarán si el amor es suficiente para ganar la batalla…

Luz y oscuridad…

Calma y caos…

Sol y luna…

Polos opuestos que se atraen y muchos sentimientos que se mezclan…

¿En que acabará esto? ¿Podrán ser felices Zed y Roya?

Sin duda superarán todo…

…Pero esto es sólo el comienzo

**Capítulo 1: Encuentro**

Mi nombre es Roya y estudio en el instituto superior de Templar, tengo diecisiete años y desde que era un niña, he soñado con encontrar a mi príncipe azul; ese de los cuentos del que todas hablan, aunque yo prefiero llamarlo "hombre ideal", así es más practico para mi. Siempre…siempre he tratado de mantenerme con los pies en la tierra y no tratar de vagar por el mundo de los sueños, pero desde que lo conocí no hago más que suspirar e ilusionarme de que algún día el corresponderá mis sentimientos. ¡Si lo vieran! Es tan rebelde y posee un gran anhelo de libertad, es guapo y tiene unos ojos tan hipnotizantes, pero el problema es que es el líder de la pandilla más peligrosa de toda la región de Kanto. Todos lo respetan y le tienen miedo, pero yo he visto algo en su mirada, algo que me inquieta y que me llena de curiosidad, quiero conocerlo, saber más de él, sin embargo…

—Debes estar bromeando—dijo mirándola fríamente—vete y llévate tus sentimientos inútiles contigo—añadió moviendo su mano en ademan de despacharla. Las flores Sakura caían frente a ellos y el estaba apoyado en aquel árbol que tanto le gustaba a Roya, pero el ni siquiera sabía que existía. La carta que ella sostenía se cayó al suelo.

—L…lo siento—dijo y sin más se fue corriendo de ese lugar. Fue algo tonto confesarse y a la vez humillante, no podía ser más patética en este momento.

...

— ¡¿Eh?—.La mirada de sorpresa de sus amigos era de esperarse— ¿Cómo que te declararse a Zed? ¿Estas loca?—preguntó aún sorprendido Mikki.

En el salón 3—B se encontraban todos los amigos de Roya alrededor de su banco, la miraban preocupados y a la vez muy sorprendidos con la repentina confesión de la chica.

—Pero es que ya no aguantaba más, tenía que decírselo—contestó cabizbaja.

—Pobre Roya—chan, yo te consolaré—habló melodramáticamente Ginga— ¡No perdonaré a ese infeliz!

—Cálmate Ginga, no solucionarás nada con enfadarte, recuerda que ese chico peli—plateado es el jefe de los Jimoto—Le recordó Elda.

— ¡Ya lo sé!—Exclamó enfadado.

El timbre sonó y los chicos fueron hacia sus asientos puesto que el profesor no tardaba en llegar, Rebecca puso su mano en el hombro de su amiga y le sonrió.

—Descuida, todo estará bien—dijo antes de sentarse en su banco. Roya asintió por inercia, estaba recordando y memorizando las palabras de Zed, su forma de actuar y de hablar, su mirada…no había nada que se pudiera hacer, estaba irremediablemente enamorada de ese chico de corazón frío.

...

— ¡Ni hablar! ¿Por qué debo pedirle disculpas?—replicó Zed.

—Esa chica tenía buenos sentimientos hacia ti y tu la rechazaste cruelmente, ¿Te parece poco?—regañó Noah, la mano derecha de Zed—Incuso pisoteaste su carta en cuanto se fue.

El lugar en donde se encontraban era la guarida de los Jimoto y de vez en cuando se saltaban las clases para planear las emboscadas a otras escuelas, no por nada son los más fuertes de Kanto.

—Si te preocupa tanto esa chica, ¿Por qué no vas y la consuelas?—dijo sarcásticamente, en su rostro podía notarse el fastidio y el aburrimiento.

—Bien, ya entendí, cambiemos de tema—.Noah suspiró cansinamente, el siempre trataba de que su amigo encontrara a alguien para que dejara sus malas andanzas, el sólo estaba con el porque quería protegerlo y sólo una chica podría hacer entrar en razón al testarudo peli—plateado, sin embargo ninguna chica se ha acercado a el, hasta ahora, pero el muy tonto la rechaza.

—Así me gusta. Bien, mañana nos enfrentaremos al ejército de Dumas, ese gigante pagará por haberme traicionado—.Clavó un cuchillo sobre la mesa y su rostro se vio reflejado en el metal, una sonrisa orgullosa se dejó ver.

—Pero mañana es el cumpleaños de tu madre—le recordó el chico de lentes. Zed frunció el ceño.

—De todos modos ella no me recuerda—dijo con pesar. El silencio se hizo presente y Noah tan sólo pudo acomodar sus lentes y mirar a Zed con angustia.

El timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases sonó y los alumnos se dirigieron raudos a la salida, excepto Roya; quien miraba por la ventana, algo pensativa y con los ojos empañados en lágrimas, Ginga se acercó seriamente hacia la chica.

—Roya—llamó el chico peli—verde—Se que no es el mejor momento, pero tu sabes que me gustas mucho y que haría cualquier cosa por ti, así que por favor dame una oportunidad y te demostraré que soy mejor que ese patán.

La chica miró a su amigo con algo de sorpresa, nunca se tomaba en serio las palabras de Ginga porque siempre acompañaba su declaración con un tono melodramático, pero esta vez lo veía serio y no parecía estar jugando con ella, ojala y pudiera aceptar sus nobles sentimientos, sin embargo, ambos sabían el amor que Roya profesaba por Zed y Ginga no podía hacer nada.

—Lo siento, Ginga, pero yo…—

—Lo sé, créeme que lo sé, pero si me dieras una oportunidad—.Hizo una pausa y cogió las manos de Roya entre las suyas, la miró fijamente y con seriedad—Te juro que te haría la mujer más feliz que pisa esta tierra, sólo dame una oportunidad.

La confesión de su amigo quedó rondando por la cabeza de Roya, pero por más que lo intentara no podía dejar de ver a Ginga sólo como un buen amigo. Salió del instituto y lentamente se fue por el camino más largo a casa, para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba anocheciendo y no le gustaba para nada por donde se estaba yendo. Apresuró sus pasos y de improviso sintió un temor que la hizo casi correr, delante de ella se encontraban unos tipos con aspecto mafioso que la miraban atentos. Roya fingió no mirarlos y trató de correr, sin embargo, ellos la alcanzaron y le cerraron el paso.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Una hermosa chica—dijo uno de ellos, los otros dos sonrieron con lujuria.

— ¡Eh, Masaru! ¿Qué hacemos con ella?—preguntó el más bajo.

—Tal vez deberíamos divertirnos un rato—respondió el chico.

— ¡No me toquen!—gritó Roya, retrocediendo algunos pasos, pero los tres tipos rieron.

—No se tu, Hyoto, pero yo tengo muchas ganas de jugar—dijo el tal Masaru.

—Adelante—respondió Hyoto, un grito resonó por todo el lugar. El tipo se acercó dispuesto a tocar a Roya, pero una piedra golpeó la cabeza del chico, de entre las sombras salió Zed, mirando con desgano a los tres hombres.

— ¿De nuevo tu? Eres tan problemática—comentó el peli—plateado, Roya lo miró con fastidio.

— ¡N…No necesito que me cuides!—exclamó aparentando molestia, Zed alzó una ceja.

—Como quieras—respondió alzando los hombros, miro de reojo a la chica y le dio la espalda.

— ¡No, espera!—La peli—negra corrió al lado de Zed y apretó su brazo con temor—no me dejes aquí—murmuró asustada, Zed la miró sonriendo con satisfacción, luego observó a los agresores con superioridad.

—Si no se van ahora, no quedará nada de ustedes—advirtió el chico, los mafiosos; al reconocer sus ropas, huyeron despavoridos. Zed suspiró, quería tener algo de diversión, pero…En fin.

—G...gracias—susurró cabizbaja Roya.

—Estas apretando mi brazo—informó Zed.

— ¡Ah! Lo siento—.Soltó el brazo del chico y lo miro de reojo con vergüenza—Adiós—.Fue lo único que se le ocurrió para salir de la situación, no quería verlo a la cara después de la humillación que pasó.

—Espera, si te vas sola te podrían atacar nuevamente—dijo con indiferencia—te acompaño a casa—añadió. Sin decir nada más camino sin esperarla, Roya se apresuró a seguirlo y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, Zed la miró de reojo y rápidamente quitó su vista de la chica, el no debería estar allí.

Al día siguiente…

— ¿¡Te acompañó a casa!—Exclamó sorprendida Rebecca— ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Zed que te rechazó cruelmente?—. ¡Bien, puso el dedo en la llaga!

—Si, Rebecca, el mismo—respondió—pero, ni siquiera hablamos durante el camino—comentó deprimida.

—Por lo menos sabe tu nombre—

—Ni siquiera eso—dijo tristemente, ya esperaba un regaño por parte de su amiga.

— ¡No puede ser! Tuviste una oportunidad y la rechazaste, por dios Roya…—.El sermón duró hasta que el profesor llegó, Roya no podía estar peor, después de todo Rebecca tenía razón, tuvo una oportunidad y la rechazó, ¡Que tonta!

...

Durante el receso Zed se dedicó a mirar las nubes desde la azotea como si eso fuera lo más importante, hoy no peleó con Dumas y era el cumpleaños de su madre, no sabía si iba a ir, cada día repetía sin cesar: "Me vengaré de ti, Zico" o decía cosas como "Te quitaré a tu preciada Roya" y le pedía que la buscara y la protegiera, pero el no tenía la intención de hacerlo. Día tras día su madre miraba a las medusas y el sólo podía quedarse callado, pero averiguaría quien era ese tal Zico y esa chica.

—Así que aquí estabas, Zed—.Noah vio a su amigo con una de sus típicas expresiones melancólicas—el profesor te esta llamando, dice que es urgente.

—No estoy de humor—contestó Zed. Su amigo se sentó a su lado y ninguno dijo una palabra, el viento sopló y Zed se paró, caminó hasta la pandereta y miró a la gente pasar, teniendo entre sus manos la carta sellada de Roya.

— ¿No vas a leer la carta de la chica? ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Noah, mirando a Zed; quien tenía la vista fija en alguien— ¿Qué miras?—vio hacia donde observaba su amigo y se encontró con la chica que se le había declarado a Zed.

—Esa chica…—susurró inaudiblemente. Cerró los ojos y se dirigió a la puerta, Noah lo miro y observó por última vez a Roya para luego seguir el camino de su compañero, definitivamente averiguaría todo sobre ella.

...

Ginga se mostraba tan eufórico como siempre, así que Roya dejó de pensar en su confesión por unos momentos para pensar en los exámenes que se avecinaban y en que el molesto profesor la había recomendado como tutora por sus buenas calificaciones, ella nunca se negó por los beneficios que conllevaba enseñar, pero… No es que le desagradaba la idea, es sólo que era la época de exámenes y no quería bajar sus notas por ayudar a unos niños que no estudian por que no se les da la gana y que no le prestaban la más mínima atención, ni modo, tendría que conformarse con los puntos extras que le daba el profesor.

—Roya—san—llamó el profesor—esta es la persona que quiero que ayudes—dijo entregándole un papel a la chica.

—Si, Sebastián—sensei—.Recibió el papel y cuando observó el nombre su mente quedó en blanco… ¡No puede ser!

—Debe haber un error, yo no puedo…—dijo Roya, su voz le temblaba.

—No hay cambios Roya—san, es su obligación como estudiante y compañera el ayudar a otros, usted fue asignada y aceptó voluntariamente el cargo—explicó, Roya tan sólo pudo asentir.

En la oficina de profesores…

—Ni hablar, no necesito un tutor—protestó Zed, Robes—sensei suspiró.

—Zed, es por tu bien—dijo el rubio—si quieres seguir en esta escuela debes pasar los exámenes.

—Lo sé y no me importa—contestó de mala gana—de todos modos nunca voy a clases.

—Esta es tu última oportunidad, si no apruebas te expulsaran y yo no podré seguir protegiéndote ni a ti ni a tu pandilla—.Zed miró a su profesor y chasqueó la lengua, Robes sonrió—Este es el horario en el que van a estudiar tu y tu tutora.

— ¿Tutora? Yo no trato con mujeres—se quejó el chico mirando el papel.

—Pues ahora aprenderás—contestó el profesor, satisfecho con su labor.

—tsk, maldición—mascullo Zed, frotándose el cabello con desesperación y quejándose mientras abandonaba la sala de profesores.

—Este es el principio, Zed—.Robes sonrió y miró por la ventana, era un buen día para salir a caminar.

Después de clases Roya se dirigió con nerviosismo hacia la biblioteca en donde supuestamente estaría Zed, ella no quería esto, pero sino lo hacia el reprobaría y no lo vería más, eso era peor que tener que estar cerca de el todo el tiempo, mirando con esos ojos penetrantes y fríos…no quería pensar en nada más. Llegó al lugar y como era de esperarse, el tenía apoyado los pies sobre la mesa, balanceándose con la silla sin el mínimo respeto por la biblioteca y lo peor es que nadie se atrevía a hablarle.

— ¿Otra vez tu? No me digas que viniste a molestar de nuevo—.El comentario del chico no le hizo nada de gracia a Roya, ella puso con enfado el libro sobre la mesa y miró a Zed con molestia.

—Te guste o no yo seré tu tutora y tendrás que respetarme—dijo decidida, el peli—plateado alzó una ceja y la miró.

—Tienes carácter…—.La mirada de Roya pareció iluminarse—…para ser ingenua y despistada.

—"No llores frente a el"—pensó la chica, se sentó al frente de él y abrió el libro. Comenzó a explicarle la materia, pero el no ponía atención, así que lo regañaba. Trataba de que se concentrara, pero no hacía caso.

—Eres una molestia—.Zed se paró y se fue, dejando sola a Roya.

—"Ya sé que soy una molestia para el. Pude superar su rechazo, ¡ya no debería herirme!, pero aún así… ¿Por qué lo sigo amando?"—pensó tristemente.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios o sugerencias? Pinchen en el botón azul<p> 


	2. Rumores

Hola, tuve que subir el fic nuevamente porque algunas palabras estaban incompletas, perdonen la molestia.

Kiba no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>ESTO ES SÓLO EL COMIENZO<strong>

**Capítulo 2: Rumores.**

**Capítulo 2: Rumores.**

Se despertó con la sensación de haber pasado la noche en vela, recordó las palabras de Zed y la tristeza nuevamente la invadió. Mientras se preparaba para la escuela pensaba en lo que tendría que aguantar, siendo la tutora del chico tendría que verlo todos los días. Si el pretendía herirla, ella haría lo mismo, no permitiría que se aprovechara de sus sentimientos para obtener algún beneficio, eso jamás lo permitiría.

Desayunó tranquilamente y preparó su bolso, hoy le tocaba quedarse hasta tarde otra vez y no le hacía mucha ilusión, pero eso era mejor para no tener que pensar en el estúpido de Zed. Se dirigió tranquilamente a sus clases, pero a medida que iba llegando, notó los murmullos de los estudiantes y las miradas que se posaban en ella, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero le restó importancia.

—¡Roya!—llamó desesperadamente Ginga, corriendo hacia ella—Dime que es mentira—dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Qué cosa?—preguntó desconcertada por la actitud de su amigo.

—Dime que tú no eres la novia de Zed—suplicó el chico peli—verde.

—¡¿Qué!—exclamó estupefacta, Ginga la guió hasta el fichero en donde se encontraba un gran dibujo en el cual la vinculaban con Zed—Creo que estoy en problemas—comentó al sentir la presencia del chico peli—plateado.

—¿Qué rayos es esto?—.Zed miró el dibujo; que de por si ya estaba mal hecho y que si no fuera porque tenía los nombres escritos no se reconocerían.—Tienen agallas para hacer este tipo de cosas—.Rasgo el papel y lo tiró al bote de basura, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Roya estaba allí.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese imbécil?—murmuró de mala gana Ginga, Roya sólo se quedó mirando por donde se había ido el peli—plateado.

Noah no dejó de reír por un buen rato mientras Zed lo miraba con fastidio, los dos estaban en la azotea mirando a la gente pasar y pasando el rato.

—¡Deja de burlarte!—protestó el chico—no es gracioso que me vinculen con esa chica.

—…—.Noah dejó de reírse y miró a Zed seriamente—Claro que no lo es, tuvieron agallas para hacerte una broma y hay más rumores que incluyen a esa chica, pero ese no es el problema.

—¿Uh?—.Zed alzó una ceja.

—Los rumores se expandirán a otras escuelas y no dudaran en atacar a "la novia" del demonio rojo, quieras o no, tendrás que proteger a esa chica—explicó Noah, Zed se dejó caer en el suelo—toma, aquí está su carta, aunque ya que la pisoteaste, el nombre no se distingue.

—Desde que la conocí sólo me ha causado problemas—comentó leyendo la carta—y aún no sé su nombre.

Roya tuvo que aguantar el interrogatorio durante todo el receso, pero eso no le preocupaba, sino la reacción que tendría Zed al verla, ojala pudiera escapar. Los rumores eran un tanto…excéntricos, ella nunca había ido a su casa ni tampoco formaba parte de los Jimoto. Lo peor de todo esto es que a ella le parecía gustar esta situación, sólo por el hecho de que Zed la tomara un poco en cuenta, ya era feliz, pero no sabía su nombre ni mucho menos la miraba, era tan frustrante.

—Lo siento chicos, pero prefiero estar sola—.Roya dejó bastante preocupados a sus amigos, pero en verdad necesitaba pensar, no hallaba un lugar adecuado puesto que sus compañeros no dejaban de mirarla, así que no tuvo opción mas que dirigirse a la azotea. Allí, se dirigió a la pandereta y comenzó a llorar, Zed; quien estaba en el techo, escuchó los sollozos y maldijo a la persona que osaba interrumpir su preciado sueño.

—Tu siempre estas en mi camino—comentó el chico, colocándose al lado de Roya.

—Por favor vete y déjame sola— contestó ella.

—Lo haría, pero yo llegué aquí primero—

—Esta bien, me iré—.Le dio la espalda a Zed y no lo miró por vergüenza, caminó limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Tu nombre…—dijo, Roya se detuvo sorprendida—Dime tu nombre.

—Roya—contestó cabizbaja, luego se fue rápidamente.

—¿Roya? No puede ser…—susurró—¿Es la misma persona que nombra mamá?

¿Por qué le preguntó su nombre? ¿Acaso la quería conocer? No, esa no podía ser la razón… ¡Vamos! Zed nunca se interesaría en ella, y entonces, ¿Por qué? No quería saber la razón, de seguro nada bueno saldría de ese chico. Roya se marchó del lugar apresuradamente.

—Mamá—llamó Zed. La mujer miraba con atención a las medusas, sentaba sobre la cama del hospital; a Zed nunca le gustó visitar ese lugar, pero su madre era la persona más importante para el—encontré a Roya.

—…—.Sara giró su vista hacia el chico y lo miró atentamente, se acercó a el—¿Roya?

—Si, Roya—repitió el peli—plateado.

—Tráeme a esa chica—dijo seriamente, se levantó de la cama y reaccionó de su trance—tengo mucho de que hablar con ella, pero mientras yo este aquí; sin importar que, protégela.

—"Mamá"—pensó asombrado, en 3 años no la había visto tan cuerda como ahora, ¿Qué tiene que ver esa chica con Sara y porque era tan importante?

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando Roya terminó sus deberes como encargada de su clase, durante las clases de la tarde no hizo más que trabajar para no pensar en otras cosas que pudieran distraerla, trató de concentrarse, pero el destino es persistente y se empeñaba en hacerle la vida imposible. Zed la estaba esperando en la biblioteca, con el libro abierto y la mirada aburrida.

—Hasta que llegas, ya me estaba aburriendo—comentó el chico, Roya lo miró sin entender.

—Pensé que estabas molesto—.Se sentó y dejó el libro de matemáticas sobre la mesa.

—¿Molesto? No hay razón para ello—contestó abriendo el libro—¿comenzamos?

—S...si—se apresuró a contestar, ¿Desde cuando Zed tenía la disponibilidad para estudiar y por que el cambio de actitud? Definitivamente era un hombre curioso—Zed, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—¿Qué cosa?—preguntó mirando el libro.

—¿Por qué esa actitud de odio hacia todos? Yo no creo que seas tan malo como dicen—.Roya lo miró atentamente esperando la respuesta, notó la tensión a través de sus manos y el no respondió—Lo siento, no debí preguntar.

—Descuida—.Miró a la peli—negra y de pronto, todo el mundo se esfumó. Sacudió sus pensamientos y se concentró en su estudio. Primero necesitaba conocerla a ella; lo que le molestaba de sobremanera, sólo era para poder llevarla frente a su madre, no es por nada, pero desconfiaba de todos los que se acercaban a Sara.

—Bien, comenzaremos con…—

Sorprendentemente el resto de la tarde se paso muy rápido para los dos, entre las risas de Roya al ver la cara que el chico ponía cada vez que no entendía y las maldiciones que Zed mascullaba al cometer un error. El nunca pensó que relacionarse con una mujer sería tan grato, le pareció interesante ver esa faceta de Roya, tan alegre y agradable. ¡Un momento! El no debería estar pensando en eso.

—¡Que tarde es!—exclamó la chica, Zed alzó la vista del cuaderno—continuaremos con esto mañana.

—De acuerdo—.Cerró su cuaderno y su libro y vio que Roya se iba sin el—espera.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Roya, volteándose para mirarlo.

Zed vaciló un momento en decirle, se removió del asiento algo incomodo.

—No es nada, hasta mañana—dijo, salió de la biblioteca con pasos rápidos.

—¡Hasta mañana!—respondió Roya, viendo como se alejaba—que raro.

Al día siguiente Noah miraba a un desesperado Zed dar vueltas por la azotea pensando en algo que no podía descifrar.

—Si me cuentas lo que te pasa puedo ayudarte—anunció su compañero, Zed chasqueó la lengua y detuvo su andar.

—Esa chica, Roya—comenzó a decir, miro amenazadoramente a Noah y el entendió la indirecta—mi madre quiere verla.

—¿Y porque no la llevas?—preguntó algo confuso.

—No confío en ella—respondió, frotó su barbilla, pensando en la manera de que se presentase frente a su madre sin que el interviniera, miró a Noah—¿Puedes tratar de ser su amigo?

—Claro, pero ¿Porque no lo haces tu?—

—No quiero involucrarme con ella—dijo—"me siento raro cuando estoy con esa chica"—pensó molesto.

—Es que "ya" te involucraste con ella de cierta forma—comentó Noah—recuerda los rumores que aún rondan, me sorprende que no la hayan atacado.

—Cierto, eso es raro—.Meditó un poco y algo le inquieto de pronto—hoy no la he visto.

—Ya investigué su clase, es el 3—B—dijo viendo un pequeño trozo de papel—¿Vas a ir a buscarla?

—No tengo opción—.Salió a grandes zancadas de la azotea dejando sorprendido y pensativo a su amigo por la reacción del "demonio rojo".

Zed la buscó por todas partes, los compañeros de la chica le respondían temerosamente sus preguntas, tan sólo Ginga se atrevió a insultarlo, terminando con un gran chichón en su cabeza. Nada…nadie sabía que le había pasado a la chica, estaba pensando en ir a su casa en la tarde, pero le habían informado que el ejército de Dumas quería la revancha y no podía abandonar a su pandilla. Lo único que le quedaba era "el bosque de cerezos", corrió hacia allí y se detuvo en un árbol.

—Zed, ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Roya, el estaba de espaldas y no vio que ella estaba arriba del árbol de cerezo, bajó con agilidad y se paró delante del chico.

—¡Eres un estorbo, ¿Lo sabías?—le gritó sin pensarlo, después de buscarla por todas partes y pensando que le había pasado algo—"Y yo preocu…"—interrumpió sus pensamientos y la miró con molestia—¡Una verdadera molestia!

—¡¿Qué te pasa?—exclamó enfadada—esa no es forma de tratar a una dama.

—Ni que fueras una, tonta—insultó Zed, cegado por la ira de esos momentos.

—¡¿Qué?—.Las manos le temblaron de rabia—Tu tampoco eres un caballero precisamente.

—¿Y a mi que me importa? Deberías dejar de involucrarte en mi vida, estorbo—replicó, colérico.

—¡No lo he hecho por mi propia voluntad!—exclamó defendiéndose. Las palabras de Zed dolían y no estaba segura de resistir más insultos, su labio inferior temblaba y lágrimas amenazaban con escapar.

—De seguro estás feliz, ¿no?—dijo, refiriéndose a lo de la confesión—tu carta fue muy vergonzosa, sin mencionar que esas inútiles palabras no sirvieron para nada.

—¡No te burles de mis sentimientos!—gritó Roya. Un ruido sordo se escuchó y la mejilla de Zed se volvió roja.

—¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?—grito, sobándose la mejilla—¿Sabes que? Olvídalo, yo me voy—dijo, le dio la espalda a la chica—una cosa más… ¡Desaparece de mi vida!—.Se alejó de la chica hecho una furia, sin pensar en lo que dijo.

—…—Roya se tomó con fuerza el pecho, como si le hubieran atravesado un puñal en el corazón, se tambaleó, se dejó caer al suelo y su respiración se volvió entrecortada, comenzó a sollozar silenciosamente, para luego esconder su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Eso fue lo más doloroso que tuvo que soportar. Una semana ha pasado desde ese hecho, Roya había tratado de olvidar aquellas crueles palabras ocupándose de sus labores como delegada, llegaba tarde a su casa y parecía algo cansada. Sus amigos no sabían nada de aquello, excepto Rebecca; quien la apoyaba en todo. Por otro lado, Zed se buscó a otro tutor, por supuesto que Noah fue el único que se ofreció. A pesar de que el chico de lentes estaba preocupado por la extraña actitud de Zed, hizo caso a las demandas de su amigo y no investigó más a Roya; lo que dejó aún más confuso y pensativo a Noah.

—Me voy—anunció Roya, se despidió de los otros delegados y se dirigió a su casa. Tarde como siempre, pasó por el parque y se sentó en los columpios—"El dijo que desapareciera de su vida"—pensó abatida.

—Tu debes ser Roya—nombró un hombre que balanceó el columpio de la peli—negra.

—¿Quién eres?—demandó, se alejó rápidamente de el, dispuesta a escapar.

—El demonio rojo si que es afortunado al tener a una chica tan hermosa como tu—.El hombre no se movió del lugar y miró a Roya con deleite—mi nombres es Dumas.

—¿Qué quieres?—inquirió la chica, retrocediendo un poco.

—A ti…—Zed pasaba por el parque cuando escuchó un grito que se le hizo familiar y corrió hacia el lugar.

—¡No te acerques!—gritó la chica.

—¡Roya!—exclamó Zed, se puso delante de ella, la miró de reojo y vio el miedo en sus ojos, giró su vista hacia Dumas—Yo te protegeré—murmuró sin mirarla, Roya tan sólo pudo asentir, luego, todo se volvió obscuro…

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios o sugerencias? Pinchen en el botón azul<p> 


	3. Nuevos sentimientos

Zed: esto es ridículo, yo no soy un delincuente **¬.¬**

Roya: calma Zed, sólo es un fic ** n.n**

Zed: ¡tu te callas! **¬_¬***

Roya: ¡Afkareru! **òwó**

Zed: **.**

Shion: Kiba no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>ESTO ES SÓLO EL COMIENZO<strong>

**Capítulo 3: Nuevos sentimientos.**

Roya escuchó la voz angustiada de sus amigos y abrió lentamente los ojos, observando todo a su alrededor. No recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior ni mucho menos sabía porque se encontraba en un hospital. De improviso, se le vinieron unas imágenes algo borrosas en las que se veía a Zed pelear contra un tipo y luego nada.

—¡Roya, estás despierta!—exclamó alegre, Rebecca—no te levantes—dijo al ver que Roya trataba de levantarse—todavía estás débil—añadió recostando a la chica nuevamente.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?—dijo con voz cansina, se tomó la cabeza ante un aparente dolor y recordó con claridad a Zed—¡¿Qué pasó con Zed?

—¿Ese tipo? Está en cuidados intensivos—contestó huraño, Ginga. Se cruzó de brazos, molesto—Haciéndose el héroe contigo y lo hicieron polvo—se burló el peli verde, Elda lo codeó.

—Quiero verlo—.Se levantó tan rápidamente que le provocó un pequeño mareo.

—No puedes en tu estado—Le regañó Mikki—después podrás verlo.

—Mikki tiene razón, por ahora debes descansar, tuviste una fiebre muy alta y sumado con el cansancio más el shock, hicieron que colapsaras—explicó Rebecca, acomodando la almohada de Roya.

—La hora de visitas está por terminar—anunció la enfermera—Roya—san debe descansar—añadió, revisando el estado de la chica, los amigos de la peli—negra se despidieron de ella y se fueron.

—Enfermera, ¿Me puede decir el estado de Zed?—preguntó Roya, la miró suplicante.

—¿Zed? ¡Ah! El demonio rojo está estable—respondió—No sabía que tenía novia, cuando la trajo quedamos sorprendidos, estaba muy preocupado por usted—contó con una sonrisa—incluso con esas heridas se quedó cuidándola hasta que el doctor le ordenó que fuera con la enfermera para curarlo—añadió, Roya no podía estar más sorprendida—usted debe ser muy importante para el. El viene seguido al hospital por las peleas que tiene, por eso todo el personal lo conoce.

—"¿Zed hizo eso por mi?"—pensó Roya aún conmocionada. Se levantó de la cama—¡Por favor, déjeme verlo!

—Roya—san no puede levantarse—dijo la enfermera, pero al ver la angustia de la chica, asintió conmovida—De acuerdo, pero sólo serán unos momentos.

—Gracias…—

—Diana—se presentó la chica de pelo castaño corto.

—Gracias Diana—san—.Roya; con dificultad, caminó hasta cuidados intensivos y buscó a Zed con la mirada. Lo encontró en una de las camas, con muchas vendas durmiendo plácidamente, eso le hizo sentir culpable, sino fuera tan débil, el no habría terminado así. Se acercó hacia el y vio su cara, tan dulce, tan tranquila que no parecía que fuera el mismo Zed, cruel y distante—Lo siento—susurró acariciando su mejilla—todo es mi culpa, sino fuera tan tonta, tu no estarías aquí.

—…—Zed se removió lentamente, pero no se despertó, comenzó a verse algo intranquilo—mamá, no me dejes—profirió en sueños, Roya lo miró con compasión.

—Calma Zed, yo estoy aquí—.Apretó la mano del chico y besó suavemente su mejilla, cosa que lo tranquilizó.

Noah vio la escena enternecido, las pesadillas de su amigo generalmente seguían toda la noche, pero esa chica pudo tranquilizarlo en un instante, era algo sorprendente. Ella no le era indiferente a Zed como el decía. Roya; sin duda, sería alguien importante para el. Esa chica era realmente interesante.

Zed despertó con un dolor de cabeza inmenso, su visión borrosa se veía más clara y pronto se dio cuenta que estaba en la cama del hospital. Miró por la ventana y observó que estaba amaneciendo, luego se percató de una leve presión en su mano y se sorprendió al ver a Roya dormir apoyada en la cama y sosteniendo su mano con fuerza, murmurando cosas incomprensibles. La miró atentamente, observando cada gesto de su rostro; sonrió. Asombrado de su propia conducta, soltó su mano rápidamente, causando que la chica se despertara.

—¿Qué pasa?—Frotó sus ojos y dio un pequeño bostezo—Zed, buenos días—saludo con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días—dijo un poco consternado con su manera de actuar, ¿Por qué la quedaba mirando tanto? ¿Que era este sentimiento?—…—Tosió un poco para alejar sus pensamientos.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó preocupada—lo siento, todo es mi culpa—.Roya bajó la mirada entristecida.

—¿eh? —.La miró sin entender. Cerró los ojos y se frotó el cabello, intentando pensar en como explicar la situación—no te sientas culpable—expresó el chico, Roya levantó la mirada.

—Pero estás herido por mi culpa—declaró angustiada.

—¡Ya te dije que no es tu culpa!—replicó—Dumas es un hombre fuerte, pero lo vencí, así que no te preocupes—.Zed acarició el cabello de la chica y luego miró hacia la ventana. Roya sonrió, al menos había tenido una pequeña conversación con el chico que tanto amaba.

Cuando la tarde se hizo presente, el doctor dio de alta a Roya, pero dejó en observación a Zed por una semana, así que ella no tuvo más opción que irse, sin embargo, le dijo a la enfermera que visitaría al chico todos los días.

—Diana—san, gracias por todo y cuide de Zed, por favor—.Hizo una reverencia y le sonrió a la enfermera.

—Descuida Roya—san, tu novio está en buenas manos—afirmó, la peli—negra se sonrojó.

—Se equivoca, el no es…—

—Se ve que el la quiere mucho—interrumpió—cuando fui a verlo, usted estaba dormida en su cama y el estaba mirándola dormir, no despegó su mirada por mucho tiempo, es tan lindo—.Sonrió amorosamente—no los quise interrumpir así que me fui—aclaró—¡Ah, se me olvidaron los papeles para el doctor!— se despidió de Roya y caminó rápidamente hacia la oficina del médico.

—"¡Que vergüenza, Zed me estaba mirando!"—pensó la chica, dirigiéndose a la salida del hospital—No te hagas ilusiones Roya—se dijo a sí misma, pero no pudo evitar sonreír todo el tiempo. Sus amigos la esperaban con muchas pancartas y un gran ramo de flores.

—¡Roya, felicidades por salir del hospital!—exclamaron todos.

—¡Que exagerados, si sólo estuve un día!—dijo, pero luego rió y abrazó a sus amigos.

Al día siguiente, Roya fue a visitar a Zed; el cual recibió de mala gana las frutas de la chica, la enfermera lo regañó y obligó a darle las gracias. Roya acompañó al chico hasta que se hizo tarde. Zed le advirtió que no se fuera por el camino largo y que tuviera cuidado, porque el no estaría para protegerla. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, lo que provocó que el chico volteara la mirada, avergonzado.

—Hasta mañana, Zed—se despidió la chica.

—Hasta mañana…Espera, ¿mañana también vendrás?—preguntó asombrado.

—Por supuesto, vendré todos lo días—confesó. Luego se fue sin esperar respuesta del chico.

—¡Que molesta!—dijo fingidamente enojado, soltó una pequeña risa y cogió una de las manzanas que le había dejado la chica.

Sin duda, Roya cumplía sus palabras, la chica iba todos los días y de eso ya hace cuatro días, sólo faltaban tres días para el alta de Zed. Todo el personal que conocía al demonio rojo, sabía que Roya era la "novia" de él y siempre platicaban de ello. Noah también iba a visitarlo para informarle sobre las cosas que pasaban con su pandilla y del movimiento de los rivales.

—Aparentemente todo esta bien, a pesar de que sabe que tu estás en el hospital no hacen nada—informó—también, los chicos preguntan por ti y están muy orgullosos de que hayas derrotado al traidor de Dumas—dijo Noah, Zed sonrió.

—¿Y que hay de Roya?—preguntó Zed—¿No la han atacado?

—No, el chico que mandaste a que la protegiera está haciendo bien su trabajo—contestó sonriendo.

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo?—preguntó extrañado el líder de los Jimoto.

—Roya—san te preocupa mucho, ¿Verdad?—comentó Noah.

—No es cierto—respondió molesto.

—Entonces ¿Por qué mandas a que la protejan?—preguntó queriendo molestarlo.

—Porque mi madre me lo ordenó—dijo algo hastiado.

—Es extraño, porque tu nunca haces caso a lo que dice tu madre—dijo burlón. Zed calló.

Camino al hospital, Roya compró las manzanas que tanto le gustaban a Zed, aunque el seguía un poco frío al hablar, notaba que iba tomando más confianza y conversaba más con ella. Poco a poco lo iba cambiando y la vez había confirmado que Zed no era el chico rudo y malo que solía ser; o al menos pretendía que fuera así.

Al entrar saludó a todo el personal que la conocía y se dirigió al cuarto del chico, cuanto más se acercaba podía oírlo, de seguro ya estaba peleando con Diana—san otra vez, pero…

—…Ya te dije, mi madre me pidió que protegiera a Roya—.La chica se detuvo al escuchar su nombre.

—Si, ya lo sé, pero como tú no haces caso—hablo—¿No será que te gusta?—.Esa era la voz de Noah.

—¡Pero, ¿Qué tonterías dices? Ella no me interesa, es más, es una molestia que venga aquí todos los días, me irrita, es tan ruidosa y atolondrada, no la soporto—.Comentó irritado, Noah lo miró sorprendido. Roya escuchaba detrás de la puerta, con lágrimas en los ojos y un dolor insoportable en el pecho. Otra vez lo había hecho…otra vez la había herido y ella se había hecho ilusiones, como una estúpida enamorada.

—¡Roya—san!—saludo Diana.

—Entréguele estas manzanas a Zed, por favor—dijo sin mirar a la enfermera, luego se fue corriendo.

—¿Qué le habrá pasado?—se preguntó, luego miró el paquete—No notará nada si le saco una—.Rió divertida y mordisqueó una de las manzanas.

En la habitación del chico, Noah estaba extrañado, estaba seguro que su amigo tenía cierto interés por Roya, bastaba ver la forma en que la veía y como se preocupaba por ella, pero conociéndolo, nunca reconocería sus sentimientos, menos siendo alguien inexperto, ya que es la primera vez que los siente. Esa forma de hablar de ella sólo era una barrera para que el no se diera cuenta de que si le interesaba.

—Zed, soy tu amigo, no tienes porque mentirme—habló el chico de lentes.

—¿Mentirte? No te estoy engañando—dijo molesto.

—Te conozco y sé que sientes algo por ella, no lo niegues—articuló, miró como las manos de Zed se tensaban.

—No lo sé, es la primera chica que se me acerca—.Zed se tomo la cabeza—no se que siento. Cuando la veo, me siento extraño Noah—comentó angustiado y confuso—cuando sonríe…realmente no se que me esta pasando.

—Zed—susurró anonadado por la confesión de su amigo.

Roya corrió fuera del hospital, con la mirada baja. Se sintió una tonta por creer que Zed estaba interesado en ella y que algo bueno podría salir de el. Como una ilusa se dejó cegar por la pequeña cercanía que creía haber tenido con el y con lo enamorada que estaba no se dio cuenta cuanto le molestaba a el su presencia, pero ya no más...Esta vez, ella se olvidaría para siempre de ese chico de corazón frío.

—Zed, Roya—san te dejó estas manzanas—anunció la enfermera—estaba algo extraña, sólo dijo que te entregara esto y luego se fue corriendo—comentó algo preocupada.

—Gracias Diana—contestó Zed, miró las manzanas y se quedó pensando en Roya, ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Al día siguiente, Zed esperaba la visita de Roya, pero esta nunca llegó, le preguntó a Diana, pero ella le dijo que no había venido…Y así pasaron los tres días sin que la chica viniera y sin que Zed supiera la razón de la ausencia de ella. Se sintió mal sin la presencia de Roya, le preguntó a Noah si la había visto en la escuela, pero el tampoco la había visto, sin embargo, el chico que la protege le informó que ella había permanecido en casa todos estos días.

—Puede que esté enferma—especuló Noah para no preocupar a su amigo.

—Entonces la iré a ver—mencionó, alistándose para salir del hospital.

—Zed, ya te puedes ir—anunció Diana—y no te quiero volver a ver aquí—le regañó— a menos que vengas de visita con Roya—san—añadió amorosamente.

—De acuerdo, ya entendí—dijo tomarle importancia, luego se fue del hospital con Noah.

A la mañana siguiente, Zed se preparó para ir al instituto para confirmar si Roya asistía a clases; porque Noah le había insistido que no era correcto ir a su casa, de paso le reclamaría porque no lo había ido a visitar. Bueno, no es como si Roya fuera su novia ni nada parecido, pero ella estaba enamorada de él, ¿verdad? Entonces debía ir a verlo, si, eso. ¡A quien engañaba! Ni siquiera sabía porque quería explicaciones si ella no era nada de él…Bueno, podría ser una amiga, pero nada más. Cuando llegó al instituto, Karl; el chico que protegía a Roya, le había informado que ella ya estaba de vuelta y al parecer estaba bien, así que Zed se tranquilizó. Pero al dirigirse a su salón se encontró con algo desagradable: Un chico moreno y de cabello verde estaba abrazando a Roya en pleno pasillo y ella reía correspondiendo a su abrazo, entonces, una extraña presión en su pecho, lo obligó a llevarse la mano allí y apretar su ropa como si eso calmara el dolor. Se quedó mirando la escena paralizado y con un millón de preguntas rondándole por la mente: ¿Quién era chico? ¿Por qué estaba abrazando a Roya? ¿Por qué ella se dejaba? ¿Por qué el pecho le dolía? Miles de sentimientos se mezclaron en ese momento: Confusión, tristeza, angustia y una extraña irritabilidad.

* * *

><p>GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, INTENTARÉ COLOCAR LOS CAPITULO MAS SEGUIDO<p>

¿Comentarios o sugerencias? Pinchen en el botón azul


	4. ¿Novios?

**¡He revivido desde las cenizas! perdón por la tardanza, sé que deje este fic por un tiempo, pero ahora lo retomaré. Espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes de KIBA no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>ESTO ES SÓLO EL COMIENZO<strong>

**Capítulo 4 ¿Novios?**

Zed se llevó la mano al pecho, arrugando sus ropas como si eso calmara su dolor. Pretendió ignorar a esa pareja pasando por su lado sin mirarlos, pero Ginga lo detuvo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, mientras que Roya desviaba su mirada hacia abajo para no verlo.

—Muévete—demandó empujándolo hacia un lado.

—Así que volviste demonio rojo—mencionó Ginga sin dejar de sonreír—.No dejaré que te acerques a Roya otra vez.

—Ginga, me adelantaré—murmuró Roya, evitando en todo momento mirar a Zed.

Zed no la miró, pero se sintió extraño, un sentimiento desagradable que no conocía y que esperaba que pasara. Observó a Ginga ver como se iba Roya con una cara de bobo, mas, no le dio importancia y siguió con su camino, pero ese molesto chico lo siguió.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó enfadado.

—Ya te dije que no dejaré que te acerques a Roya—dijo desafiándolo con la mirada—.Ya ha sufrido bastante por tu culpa.

—Ella no me interesa.

— ¿Estás seguro? Yo no lo estaría si fuera tú.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó alzando una ceja, no sabía a qué quería llegar ese payaso con todo esto y la verdad es que no tenía el más mínimo interés en su palabrería barata.

—Tú sientes algo por Roya—respondió sonriendo prepotentemente.

—Estás imaginando cosas.

—Después no me vengas con que te enamoraste de ella, porque entonces será demasiado tarde—dijo, dándole la espalda se alejó dejando a Zed algo pensativo.

—"Eso nunca pasará" —pensó el demonio rojo para sí, llevándose la mano al pecho para evitar que esa sensación extraña siguiera molestándole.

Durante las clases, Roya estaba distraída y pensativa, como si en realidad no estuviera allí, Rebecca y los demás la miraban con preocupación. Ella había faltado varios días a clases y cuando por fin se dignaba a aparecer los evitaba a todos, menos a Ginga que parecía saber lo que le sucedía y eso los dejaba aún más intranquilos, ya hablarían con ella en el receso.

—Le daré una oportunidad a Ginga—respondió Roya cuando Rebecca le preguntó por qué tantos secretos con el muchacho mientras este iba a compra algunos jugos.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron todos a la vez.

Estaban en la hora de receso y el grito de los chicos hizo que los demás alumnos; incluido Zed, miraran al grupo con extrañeza.

— ¡Bajen la voz! —reclamó la chica, luego soltó un suspiro—.Ginga es un buen chico.

—Pero no lo amas—replicó Rebecca.

—Tú quieres al demonio rojo—habló Elda.

—Piensa en Ginga, él no se merece esto—apoyó Mikki.

—Él lo acepta, dijo que me conquistaría—murmuró Roya sin ánimos.

—Te vas a arrepentir—añadió Rebecca frunciendo el ceño.

Zed decidió ignorar el barullo de ese grupo molesto y siguió su camino hacia la terraza, en el camino se encontró con Noah; quien lo siguió mirándolo con curiosidad, puesto que las manos del peli-plateado iban totalmente tensadas, como si estuviera conteniendo una creciente molestia.

— ¿Qué pasa Zed? Te noto tenso—comentó el chico de lentes.

—No es nada—susurró llevando una mano hacia su pecho para golpearlo un poco, a ver si esa molestia se iba ya de una buena vez por todas.

— ¿Te duele?

—No, es sólo que…me siento algo inquieto—dijo tocándose nuevamente el pecho.

—Eso es amor—comentó sonriendo.

— ¿Eh?

—La sensación de inquietud en el pecho, tu sientes algo por Roya—continuó diciendo divertido.

—Eso es imposible, no estoy interesado en ese tipo de sentimiento—respondió alejándose de Noah, no quería seguir hablando de esa chica ni su supuesto malestar.

—Es probable que no reconozcas tus propios sentimientos Zed—murmuro, arreglándose los lentes.

Ginga se sentó al lado de Roya y le ofreció un jugo de naranja, con una sonrisa le abrazo, demostrando así que estaban juntos, aunque los chicos no estaban para nada de acuerdo con esta situación tan ridícula. La nieta de Zico fingió una sonrisa y dejó que el chico la abrazara aunque ella se sentía muy incómoda con el gesto, pero debía demostrar otra cosa si quería olvidarse de Zed.

—Ya hablé con ese tipo, no se volverá a acercar a mi Roya-chan—canturreó feliz, mirando a la chica con ojos de enamorado.

—Pues no estoy tan seguro porque viene hacia acá—rebatió Elda.

Todos se dieron vuelta para mirar al demonio rojo, realmente se veía molesto y en sus ojos se podía mostrar un pequeño destello de ira. Ginga se paró a enfrentarlo, pero sólo recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

—Tú vienes conmigo—ordenó Zed, tomando la mano de Roya llevándosela a la fuerza.

— ¡¿Dónde crees que llevas a mi Roya?! ¡Te estoy hablando! —gritó Ginga siendo sujetado por Rebecca y Mikki.

—Contrólate Ginga—dijo Elda.

—Tenemos que hablar seriamente contigo—añadió Rebecca.

— ¿Qué quieren?

— ¿Cómo es tu y Roya están juntos? Explícate—demandó Mikki.

—Roya me dio una oportunidad, deberían alegrarse—dijo Ginga, observó a sus amigos que lo miraban mal y suspiró—.Esta bien, yo le insistí para que tuviera una cita conmigo y aceptó.

— ¿No te das cuenta de que todo esto terminará mal? —regañó Rebecca—Roya está enamorada de Zed.

— ¡Eso lo sé! Pero yo haré que lo olvide—dijo con determinación.

—Tu no lo entiendes—suspiraron los demás.

Mientras los amigos de Roya discutían, Zed arrastraba a la chica hasta la azotea donde los esperaba Noah. La chica no entendía porque la habían traído hasta acá y sinceramente no estaba con ánimos de ver a Zed.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me trajiste hasta acá? —preguntó sobándose el brazo, ya que el peli-plateado la había arrastrado prácticamente tirando de su brazo.

— ¡Tonta! ¿Por qué rayos andas con ese payaso? —reclamó él.

— ¿Te refieres a Ginga? Él es mi amigo y sólo porque tu…Espera, ¿Estás celoso? —preguntó conteniendo una risa. Aunque muy en el fondo una llama de esperanza se abría paso.

— ¡Claro que no! Por tu culpa mi reputación está por los suelos—gruñó furioso, aún recordó cuando un miembro de su pandilla le dijo que Dumas se había burlado de él porque no podía mantener a su "novia" contenta, los rumores se esparcían demasiado rápido.

— ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que me hayan vinculado contigo!—reclamó un poco dolida, así que a Zed sólo le importaba su reputación, una vez más se había ilusionado para nada.

— ¡Pero contenta que debes estar! Después de todo yo te gusto—respondió con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

— ¡Ya no más! Me olvidaré de ti.

—Claro, ¿Y cómo? Si se puede saber—preguntó burlándose.

—Saldré con Ginga—dijo decidida.

—De ningún modo, no quiero que mi "novia" sea la causante de mis desgracias—renegó cruzando sus brazos—.Me meterás en problemas con las demás pandillas.

—Me parece bien, así dejas de dejar mal al instituto—respondió sonriendo con superioridad.

— ¿Qué dijiste? Tú…

—Disculpen…—trató de decir Noah.

— ¡¿Qué quieres?! —gritaron ambos.

—Lamento interrumpir su plática—murmuró algo divertido al ver que se llevaban tan bien—.Pero necesitamos hablar Roya-san.

— ¿Eh? Tú eres Noah, ¿Verdad? Siento haberte ignorado.

—No te preocupes, sólo queremos hacerte algunas preguntas.

—Sí, claro.

— ¿Conoces a alguien llamado Zico? —preguntó Zed al ver que la chica se tranquilizaba.

—Sí, él es mi abuelo—respondió simplemente, los otros dos chicos se miraron curiosos.

— ¿No te ha hablado de Sara?

—No, mi abuelo nunca me ha hablado del pasado—dijo con voz baja, aun cuando era pequeña, su abuelo no le había querido relatar la muerte de sus padres ni nada relacionado con ellos. El único recuerdo de ellos era una vieja fotografía que guardaba cuidadosamente.

—No sé qué relación tienes tú o tu abuelo con mi madre, pero ella quiere verte—comentó Zed—Te espero a la salida—añadió, ignorando la tristeza de la chica se fue de la terraza, tenía que arreglar pronto esos malditos rumores que dañaban la reputación de su pandilla.

—Roya-san, sé que lo que te voy a pedir va a ser algo molesto, pero no deberías salir con tu amigo Ginga.

—Entiendo, es por la pandilla de Zed, ¿Verdad? —dijo ella cruzándose de brazos molesta.

—No es tan sólo por eso, Zed está preocupado porque teme que le pase algo a usted—dijo Noah, acomodándose los lentes.

—Yo lo veía molesto.

—Bueno, él no lo admitirá nunca, pero sé que le preocupas. De ahora en adelante tienes que andar con cuidado, nuestros enemigos saben que eres la "novia" del demonio rojo y eso es perfecto para que ellos aprovechen la oportunidad—explicó Noah.

—Entiendo, así que soy la novia de Zed—susurró, aunque fuera mentira y aunque Zed no lo negara, sentía que todo era una burbuja de ilusión que pronto se reventaría. Sonrió con tristeza, después de todo no podía olvidarse fácilmente de él.

Al finalizar las clases, Ginga se acercó entusiasmado hacia Roya, puesto que quería estar lo más cerca posible de ella. Al fin su sueño podría hacerse realidad y ya nadie podría impedir conquistarla.

— ¡Roya-chan! ¡Vámonos juntos a casa! —exclamó Ginga yendo a abrazar a la chica, pero una mano le impidió lograr su cometido.

—Piérdete gusano—masculló Zed, apretando el brazo del chico.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora? —preguntó zafándose del agarre.

—Te lo diré claro para que lo entiendas—dijo Zed, acercándose a Roya la tomó del brazo y lo alzo— ¡Esta chica es mi novia y no permitiré que te acerques a ella!

Absolutamente todo el instituto se giró para ver qué pasaba a la salida, los rumores de que Zed tenía como novia a Roya y de que Ginga había intentado separarlos era ciertos. El demonio rojo pensó que con ello su reputación se salvaría, mientras que Roya controló su frustración y se dejó manipular por Zed.

— ¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Roya, dile que es mentira! —gritó Ginga con intenciones de acercarse nuevamente a la chica.

— ¡Te dije que no te le acerques! —rugió Zed golpeándole el rostro.

Roya ahogo un grito, mientras que los amigos de Roya contemplaban la escena sin hacer nada, tarde o temprano sabrían que esto pasaría, sobre todo Rebecca que conocía el carácter de Zed.

—Ginga, por favor vete—pidió Roya mirándolo con tristeza.

—Roya…—murmuró Ginga, conteniendo su dolor y sintiéndose humillado se paró y se fue, siendo acompañado por Elda, Mikki y Rebecca.

— ¡Ustedes! ¡Aquí no hay nada que ver! —dijo Zed, sintiendo que toda la molestia de la mañana se fuera. Claro, eso era. Se sentía mal porque hace tiempo que no intimidaba a nadie.

—Que cruel—murmuró Roya sintiendo resentimiento, si ser la novia del demonio rojo implicaba tener que alejarse de sus amigos, preferiría eliminar sus sentimientos de una buena vez, pero ya estaba metida en este asunto y tenía que admitir que su amor era más fuerte que su preocupación por Ginga.

—Vámonos—ordenó Zed, tomando la mano de Roya por si alguien los veía, tenía que aparentar si quería que su pandilla siguiera siendo respetada, ya se las vería con Dumas, pero ahora lo importante era ir a ver a su madre.

Noah caminaba detrás de ellos con una angustia marcada en su rostro, tendría que hacerle ver a Zed que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, Roya no podía sufrir por sus arrebatos, aunque viéndolo bien, esta podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para que Zed pudiera cambiar su estilo de vida. Si se enamorara de Roya podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión con respecto a las mujeres y dejar ese rencor estúpido contra su madre por abandonarlo.

* * *

><p>Shion230 reportándose. ¡PERDÓN! TTT_TTT Sé que deben estar enojados, pero espero que se les pase pronto, porque ya estoy retomando este fic, les prometo que lo continuare regularmente si me mandan un review *-* Onegai *O*<p> 


End file.
